


Happy Birthday, Ace!

by cha0ticm0nster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Brothers, Cute, Gen, Happy Birthday Ace, his borthers come to visit, its ace birthday, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha0ticm0nster/pseuds/cha0ticm0nster
Summary: It's Aces birthday.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 13





	Happy Birthday, Ace!

**Author's Note:**

> Ace didn’t die and Sabo remembers. I made some fanart of them, it’s on my Instagram. 
> 
> Also happy new year! :D

Ace woke up with a total hangover. While it’s kinda fun to celebrate into your birthday it was horrible in the morning, especially when you’re a pirate.

Ace really enjoys celebrating with the Whitebeard pirates, it wasn’t the same as celebrating with Sabo and Luffy, especially since Sabo didn’t die.

Ace slowly made his way to the kitchen to get his breakfast, he was so tired that he didn’t notice the colourful ship docked next to their own. When he walked into the kitchen, he was quickly embraced in a hug from two people.

“Happy birthday, Ace! We love you!” said the two people hugging him.

Ace began to blush a little in embarrassment.

Ace finally looked who hugged him. It was someone who he didn’t expect to be here, his two brothers.

They came to celebrate his birthday. The first birthday the three of them can celebrate together in years!

The rest of the day was spent celebrating even more.


End file.
